


Laptops

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Laptops, Orphanage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 06:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5407247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint donates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laptops

Clint always donates stuff to the orphanages.  
That year he donated some things to St Agnes Orphanage.  
The things included a laptop in them.  
The nuns later tell him that the person who got it was very happy.  
Clint is glad.  
When he finds out Phil is alive he is hurt but he understands.  
He meets Phil's new team and is surprised to see the laptop he had donated.  
Phil tells him the owner is a SHIELD agent who is the worlds best hacker.  
He meets her.  
She is a gifted individual and her name is Daisy Johnson  
She thanks him for his gift.  
They bond and he thinks Natasha will like this one.  
He is glad to see that his gift made a change in someones life.


End file.
